


RE-integration

by PupTrans (Enby_Scientist)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Penetration, Drone Kink, F/M, Implied Apocalypse, Mind Break, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, T64 is normally a very good drone... I just wanted to be really mean to him, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, dronification, trans characters written by a trans person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Scientist/pseuds/PupTrans
Summary: #T64 had be happily moving about the hive, performing his duties for whoever might have need for him and his holes. In fact he was just coming back from serving someone when his foot caught on a stray piece of piping he found themselves tipping forward.The world went dark, the last thing T64 registered was a critical warning message.---Even among top-of-the-line drones there are malfunctions. T64 is about to learn this the hard way...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 18





	RE-integration

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to everyone from the Hardcoded discord server and especially all the drones from The Hive!  
> This was origionally an RP which I've written up! Oscar/T64 Is mine, The Enforcer/E95 belongs to Zeida!

Oscar woke up. He sat up and went to rub his head, a low ache beginning to set in. Then he caught sight of his hands. Shiny, rubberised, just like one of those drones he remembered from his childhood. He panicked, looking about him; finding himself in a nondescript hallway. He felt his face, hands meeting a smooth plate covering the top half. The bottom half seemed normal but he had no way of actually checking. 

He looked down, terrified about what he might see. 

His fears were confirmed when he saw the latex plating. His entire body: mechanical. In the back of his head he noted that he was flat-chested... Something he didn't used to be; but this did nothing to negate the fear setting in.

He had been made a drone? When? How? As if on cue letters flashed up in front of his eyes informing him of the date he had apparently had this done... Something he had no memory of. The screen (...is that even what to call it?) helpfully showed him a file for all days forward of that had passed. He ignored them for now. Trying to find a map somewhere in amongst the strange computer his brain now seemed to be.

Shakily he stood, taking hold of a loose pipe nearby to use as a makeshift weapon and began walking. Hoping to find an exit.

More words suddenly flashed up:  
<< Toy-64, please report to the workshop for evaluation. >>

Oscar froze in place, a deep panic setting in. The words faded only to flash back up again, more insistent this time.  
He began running, the curving concrete corridors all beginning to look the same. He held the pipe up just as another message came into his display.

<< T64, respond to the summons IMMEDIATELY or you will be registered as a rogue drone and appropriate measures will be taken to capture you. >>

Panic swelled as Oscar kept running, no longer trying to keep track of where he might be, but now just focused on getting away from… away from whatever might be after him.

<< You are now registered as hostile. >>

A red light pulsed in the corner of his vision and he dove into an alcove as he heard footsteps. Peaking out he watched as a drone bounced along happily, blissfully unaware of Oscar less than a metre away, holding himself as still as he could. Across from him he watched in horror as an old-world security camera swiveled around and looked directly at him.

Suddenly he could hear more footsteps. These were heavier and seemed to walk with a purpose.

“T64..... Where aaaaare youuu?”  
The unknown voice called out. A threatening aura dripping from each syllable. Somehow though these words caused a wave of arousal to crash over Oscar. He bit down on his hand in an attempt to muffle the moan that threatened to give him away. His thighs started to become slick as his pussy became soaked and his cock began to stand to attention.  
Dimly in the back of his mind part of him was screaming about the modifications that his body had apparently been through however right now he had more pressing matters.

Gripping the pipe tighter Oscar peaked around the corner of his alcove; just in time to see the figure come around the corner.  
She was huge, an over seven foot tall enforcer-class drone. All muscle with the glow of her red eyes illuminating the dingy corridor. Despite himself Oscar found his eyes drawn to her massive breasts and two ( _... two!?!_ ) huge cocks, both erect and leaking. She hasn’t appeared to have seen Oscar yet as she calls out in a low croon.

“I know you're in here, T64. Turn yourself in, and I'll take you back to the workshop, get you aaaallll fixed up. No more of this running scared. You can be back in the hive in no time.”

Oscar started, he tried to make a bolt for it but tripped and landed heavily on his knees with a whimper. The Enforcer locked onto him. As their eyes met something came over Oscar; a heavy sensation filled his limbs, each taking so much more effort than what was normal.  
The Enforcer towered over him now.

“On your knees, I see.” She mocked, “You look like you remembered your place as a Toy. Slut.” She circled him, planting her foot against Oscar’s ass and pushing him forward. Struggling against her he tried to bring the pipe around to strike at The Enforcer. It went flying out of his hands; skittering across the floor with a clang.

“Don’t call me that!” he grit out, struggling against her still.

The Enforcer laughed.  
“Don't call you which, drone? Slut, or toy? They're both who you are. After all, you just threw away your only weapon because you're so eager to jump on my dicks.” She flipped him over as if he weighed nothing, straddling his chest. 

“Fuck. You.” Oscar hissed.

“Oh, you're the one who's getting fucked today, sweet thing.” The Enforcer spread Oscar’s legs apart, rubbing one of her cocks against his pussy and the other against his own cock.

A brief moment of strength came over Oscar and he managed to force his legs together and kicked out at The Enforcers chest, managing to scramble away. He made a blind grab for the pipe, his fingers grazing over the cool metal just as his assailant threw herself on top of him.

“Get back here Drone! And Stay. Still!” One arm pinned Oscar down, the other guided both of her cocks deep into his cunt. He screams out, thrashing fruitlessly.  
“I'm not a drone!” He yells, panicked static lacing his words. The Enforcer fucked into him, fast and rough.

“Really? You haven't been enjoying the upgrades we've made to your body?” She reached around, taking his cock into her hand. Pumping a brutal rhythm in time to the one her cocks were stretching his pussy to. He felt as though he was being split open. His cock leaked pre and The Enforcer laughed cruelly.

“What did you do to me?!” He yelled, fists balled up as every part of his body screamed in ecstasy. His mind fighting just as hard to ignore it.

“Me? I did nothing.” The Enforcer delivered a shuddering shock straight through his arm, disabling it. “Everything we did to you, you asked for. You've always known you were made to please others. Please the hive-” As she speaks The Enforcer begins to punctuate each word with a hard spank to Oscar’s ass.  
“You’re”  
Spank.  
“Just”  
Spank.  
“Being”  
Spank, each leaving a stinging sensation long after the impact.  
“An absolute”  
Spank.  
“Brat!”

Adrenalin was running through Oscar right now, fear and arousal peaking.  
“I'm human! Please! I'm human!” But even as the words left his lips his mind offered up images: Long discussions with another drone about upgrades, gleefully trying them out, Blissful, screaming ecstasy.

“A human couldn't take my dicks like this without tearing apart. A human wouldn't have been running around this hive, whoring themselves out to anyone who wanted to use them. A human wouldn't be seeing memories flash before their eyes like pictures on a screen. You're a DRONE, slut!” The Enforcer speeds up, stroking even faster and somehow forcing her dicks even deeper into him. “And a subby little toy, as well. Good only for pleasing drones stronger than you, and serving the Queen!”

Oscar sobbed, his body betraying him as his cunt clenched down upon the cocks spreading him wide.  
“Nonononono!” He yelled.

“You asked for the privilege to be used!” The Enforcer didn’t let up, “You begged our Queen to give you a title fitting your true, pathetic little subby nature. And once I fuck the resistance out of your disobedient little body, I'm going to drag you back to the workshop to have your true nature put back into you.” She spread Oscar’s cum messily all over his chest.  
He whimpers. The huge, overwhelming amount of sensation almost causing him to short circuit (metaphorically).  
“Let me go... please. I'll leave and never trouble you again!”

The Enforcer pulled him up, pinning him against her body, still impaled upon her dicks.  
“Not an option. Re-integration is your future. No drones can leave the hive. And you are a drone.”

“Please! Please!!” He begged. One arm hanging loosely at his side. He’s still trying to break free but all his wriggling does is drive The Enforcer’s cocks deeper. He;s practically bouncing on them now as The Enforcer walks them through the hive. Her free hand is once more wrapped around Oscar’s cock, swiftly bringing it back to hardness. His refractory-rate inhumanly swift. He’s still sobbing, each step sending shock waves of pleasure through him.  
“Please! Please don't make me go back! I'll be good! Please just let me stay as I am!!”

The Enforcer ignored his cries,  
“The sooner you embrace the hive, the better you'll feel, T64.” Her hand moved from his dick to working open his asshole. Fingers slipping inside easily and without opposition.

“I'll be good! Please I wanna be good!” He’s not even aware of his pleas changing shape. The deeper they got into the hive the more The Queen's presence began to weigh on his mind, a quiet compulsion. His pleas went unanswered as The Enforcer pulled him off her cocks, spun him around to face her and lowered him back down. One cock entering each hole now. Dimly he thinks that this should have hurt; to be entered so suddenly but all he can feel is a blinding pleasure. His cocks rubbing against The Enforcers abbs now, the slight friction teasingly not enough to help bring him over the edge.  
“Please! Please” He begs, “I’ll be a good Toy! Please! _More..!”_

“Good Drone.” The Enforcer praises him, grabbing under his ass and fucking him up and down on her cocks. 

T64’s external display flickers on, although all it read was << ERROR >> . He’s still crying out, but each time less from fear and more from pleasure. It feels intoxicating. It feels.... right.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The actions in this fic were determined through dice rolls... There were some real fudged rolls in this...


End file.
